peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Stitch Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Lilo Pelekai and her brothers, the twins, Chip and Dale, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Chip, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Lilo, "I could tell you a story about Experiment 626." "Hurray!" shouted Chip and Dale. So Lilo told them about Experiment 626 and the pirates. Lilo knew lots of stories about Experiment 626. Stitch was a magical alien who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Animal Children, and a white mouse named Miss Bianca. In Lilo's stories, Stitch and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Lilo had finished this story, Chip and Dale pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Chip, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Experiment 626! Stitch flew by the nursery window often. He loved Lilo's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Stitch asked. "Oh, Stitch," Lilo with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Lilo sewed Stitch's shadow back on, her brothers asked Stitch about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Stitch with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Lilo, you can tell the Lost Animal Children your stories. And Chip and Dale can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Lilo asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Stitch told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Lilo. Stitch was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Bianca's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Lilo sighed and said, "Oh, Stitch, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Br'er Fox, Stitch's enemy, and two hungry vultures named Arthur and Cecil had swallowed it. Now, Br'er Fox spent all his time trying to catch Stitch. "Don't be scared!" said Stitch. "We can outfly him easily." Stitch brought Lilo and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Skippy Rabbit, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Young Kovu, and Baby Tweety were waiting outside to welcome Experiment 626 and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Lilo was going to tell them stories. But Bianca was unhappy. She thought Stitch liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Lilo. So while Stitch showed Lilo, Chip, and Dale his secret hideout, Bianca flew away. Later, the Lost Animal Children offered to take Dale and Chip on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Dale as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Chip through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of experiments leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The experiments tied up the boys and took them to the Hawaiian village. At the village, Captain Gantu, the leader of the experiments, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my daughter, Princess Angel?" he asked the Lost Animal Children. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered Gantu. Meanwhile, Stitch was giving Lilo her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Stitch suddenly noticed Br'er Fox and his best friend, Br'er Bear, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Angel, or Experiment 624. Stitch and Lilo flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Experiment 626's secret hideout is, we will leave you here!" Br'er Fox said to Angel. But Angel refused even to look at Br'er Fox. At once Stitch flew down to rescue Angel. "Stop what you're doing, Br'er Fox, or you'll have to answer me!" Stitch shouted. Br'er Fox and Stitch began fighting, but Stitch was much too quick for the fox. In the water nearby, Arthur and Cecil watched as Stitch and Br'er Fox fought. It was the very same vultures that had once swallowed Br'er Fox's hand. Arthur and Cecil had liked the taste so much that they always followed Br'er Fox around, hoping to get another bite! Br'er Fox was no match for Stitch, and he soon fell into the water. Arthur and Cecil has been waiting for this chance! Br'er Fox, however, was determined to escape their gaping beaks. "Br'er Bear!" he shouted. "Save me!" "I'm coming, Br'er Fox, I'm coming! Hold on!" Br'er Bear shouted, as he rowed swiftly towards Br'er Fox. While Br'er Bear rescued Br'er Fox from the vultures, Stitch quickly untied Angel. Then Stitch flew away, carrying Angel in his arms. Lilo followed them to the Hawaiian village. Gantu was very happy to get his daughter back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Stitch, Lilo, and all the children went back to the secret hideout. Bianca hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Lilo, and when everyone returned, Bianca flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little mouse found herself trapped in someone's fedora! Br'er Bear hurried back to the ship with Bianca. Once aboard the ship, Br'er Bear released Bianca. "Welcome aboard, Miss Bianca," said Br'er Fox. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Lilo arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Lilo to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Bianca wanted was to get rid of Lilo. She dipped her paws in some ink, then on the map she showed Br'er Fox where the hideout was. She didn't know Br'er Fox was really after Stitch! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Br'er Fox. "Now I have Experiment 626 where I want him!" Br'er Fox locked Bianca in a jar and ordered the animal villains to surround Stitch's hideout. Meanwhile, Lilo and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Animal Children wanted to join them, but Stitch didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the animal villains capture Lilo and the children as they left. The animal villains took Lilo and the children to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Br'er Fox. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Bianca had heard Br'er Fox's plan, she knew she had to warn Stitch. She was finally able to pop the lid off the jar and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Stitch that he had to save Lilo and the children. Back on the pirate ship, Br'er Fox was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Br'er Fox, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Stitch will rescue us," Lilo whispered to the children. Then, bravely, she said to Br'er Fox, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Stitch arrived just in time to catch Lilo as she fell. "Oh, Stitch, I knew you would come!" Lilo said happily. Stitch took Lilo to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Br'er Fox. "I'll get you this time, Experiment 626!" cried Br'er Fox. The two began fighting while the children and the animal villains watched. As always, Stitch was much quicker than the fox. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Br'er Fox jabbed his sword at Stitch, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Arthur and Cecil below, Br'er Fox fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the animal villains saw that Stitch had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Br'er Fox and abandon ship. It was difficult for the animal villains to keep up with their captain, however, Br'er Fox was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry vultures! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Stitch. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Lilo asked him. "I'm taking you home," Stitch told her. At Stitch's command, Bianca happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Lilo, Chip, and Dale knew they would never forget their adventures with Experiment 626. Category:Read Along Stories